Talk:Dive to the Heart
Don't you think the top of the world should be mentioned? Play through the first part of Kingdom Hearts, switch to 1st person view, then look up (as long as you're on one of the pillars). It makes you have an uneasy feeling! In kh1 and 2 this is like a tutorial, yes? Then maybe in BbS we'll have something similair for ventus, aqua or terra( or al three of them) 18:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Treasure In KH1, there is the one Potion chest at the free princess platform. I know there's some in KH2, but I don't have my guide at hand right now.Glorious CHAOS! 04:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :The KH potion is inside the box you have to smash. There are two potions in KH2; one in the Station of Serenity and the other in the Station of Calling. - HeartOfOblivion 04:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::What's inside that treasure chest in KH1, then?Glorious CHAOS! 04:50, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::When you open the chest, the box with the potion appears. It's because Sora has to learn to push things, I guess. - HeartOfOblivion 04:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::There should probably still be the table for it, though, with the explanation in the "note" bit.Glorious CHAOS! 06:23, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The Voice *Mysterious Voice: So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don’t be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? *Mysterious Voice: If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well. *Mysterious Voice: The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek? *Mysterious Voice: Your path is set. *Mysterious Voice: Now, what will you give up in exchange? *Mysterious Voice: The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power? *Mysterious Voice: You’ve chosen the power of the guardian. You’ve given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose? *Mysterious Voice: You gained the power to fight. *Mysterious Voice: All right! You’ve got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. *Mysterious Voice: There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. *Mysterious Voice: Behind you! *Mysterious Voice: Hold on. The door won’t open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself. *Mysterious Voice: You’re afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. *Mysterious Voice: The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. *Mysterious Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. *Mysterious Voice: But don’t be afraid. And don’t forget... *Mysterious Voice: But don’t be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. *Mysterious Voice: So don’t forget: You are the one who will open the door. The biggest tone I'm getting from this is that it is incredibly reassuring, and someone who understands friendship. That's just not Xemnas, at all. He tells Sora not to fight for any selfish goal, or even the impartial "justice", but in order to protect his friends - Xemnas would never say that. Hell, do Xemnas or Xehanort ever use exclamation marks?Glorious CHAOS! 00:49, 6 August 2009 (UTC) It's Walt Disney voice from beyond the grave! Spooky! It's more likely that it's Kingdom Hearts, he chooses who will have the keyblade so maybe it teaches the wilder how to use it to, right? The Voice isn't heard because KH talk directly to the wilder heart, cause KH is connected to every hearts in tthe Universe. Well, that's my theory. Name Where does "Awakening" come from? I ask because Ultimania explicitly calls it "Dive to Heart". In Latin letters, even. Interobangu 06:51, 8 August 2009 (UTC) And the Official English BradyGames Strategy Guide calls it "Dive to the Heart". Currently, that's a redirect to this page.--[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 06:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll check one more time to be absolutely sure, but: ::You know how in KH1, when you save, it lists what world you're in? The mandatory save in the tutorial world lists it as "Awakening".Glorious CHAOS! 07:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay, also, after the save circle appears on Aurora's station, you can finally access your menu. It lists the room as "Awakening" as well. Now, both of these are in text, rather than logo, so it's probably the dub name, though the first KH2 Puzzle, which respresents the tutorial area, is named "Awakening" (Mezame), and a section of Roxas's tutorial, the one where you also fight him during the vision in TWTNW, is called "Station of Awakening". :Wait, thinking back, did the KH1 save list the world or the room? It could be possible that the "world" is "Dive to (the) Heart", and the Station of Awakening is just named "Awakening" in KH1. Interrobang, does the Ultimania call it "Dive to Heart" as just a name, or as a logo? Also, since KH2 does display the world name and logo when saving, can either of you check real quick what happens when you save or pause at the Awakening in KH2? I can check tomorrow evening, when I go back home, if you guys can't.Glorious CHAOS! 07:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, not a logo. Just plain Latin letters. The section header for Dive to Heart isn't in the same format as the others. (Disney Castle gets a section, and it is in the regular format, with a logo and all.) I could check the games, but everything's downstairs and I don't really want to wake up my roommates at so late. Interobangu 07:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay. I'll check it tomorrow night, then (well, tonight really). Damn, I may have buggered everything buy telling everyone it was the Awakening for so long.Glorious CHAOS! 07:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :KH2 lists it as part of Twilight Town. Since the KH1 save system lists only the room, it would be a fair compromise to all sources to say that "Awakening" is the room, and "Dive to the Heart" is the dubbed world name. Interobangu, could you provide the name in kana, so we can use the nihongo template?Glorious CHAOS! 03:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Voice World or Place I was wondering maybe the Awakening is a type of world. Cococrash11 :I'd probably call it another dimension...... becasue the Awakening doesn't have a link to the World Map, let alone Twilight Town or TWTNW. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 12:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I'd say it's a world within people's hearts, hence the "Dive into the Heart".-- 15:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Maybe it should be put in both place and world. --Cococrash11 07:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Wait, who's who? He may have gone through the awakening but it was never shown cause it was not necessery. Don't want to sound rude but why sign?son of a submariner 23:18, December 13, 2009. So, not even you now the "why"? right?. Thats OK I don't judge. And don't worry. I won't say anything anymore until Wednesday son of a submariner 23:26, December 13, 2009 The Keyblade's Heart, perhaps? BbS: Two Objects Does anyone else recognize the two objects shown when the Awakening platform shatters? I'm 95% sure that they're the Kingdom Key (on left, with the 'teeth' end pointing down) and Soul Eater on the right. Why that would be, I'm not sure. Just like I'm not sure that that's what the two objects are. Another question: are the two objects there before the shattering, or do they only appear when Ven does? 18:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) TBJ Also, if you pause the commercial for BbS at about 4 seconds, right when Ven has fallen down past the camera, you can see the vague outline of the Kingdom Key (The yellow guard is the most noticeable part). Can't see the other one now. If it is Soul Eater, it's too dark to pick it out. Can I upload this? I think you can.--Zach 20:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC)